Ready? Okay!
by Anna Lane
Summary: Veronica seduces Betty, but it becomes clear that what they have is more than a mind game. Beronica/Vetty/B&V Slash Please be advised this is very much an M!Rated fic.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Last chance warning, full smut ahead. -AL**

She wasn't a doll.

And she didn't know why people seemed determined to treat her like one. But she'd allowed Veronica to sit behind her to manipulate her hair, anyway. At least it wasn't like with Cheryl. It had been invasive to have the redhead in her room, in her space, applying powder to her face. With Veronica, she could almost pretend she was alone. _Almost._

She couldn't see Veronica. If she moved just two feet over to the side, she would be sitting in front of the mirror and she would be able to watch the brunette. The feeling of having someone at her back was starting to affect her, but she refused to move. She just let the goosebumps erupt all over her arms.

Veronica didn't have the light touch that Cheryl seemed to. Her touch was firm as she played with Betty's hair – almost rough. She preferred it to Cheryl's deceptive gentleness.

* * *

Veronica wrapped her hand around Betty's pony tail. She was supposed to be taking it out and braiding Betty's hair for the game later tonight, but there was something wonderful about holding the other girl's mane in her hand. She wished she were pulling Betty's hair in an entirely different fashion. She was surprised at the thought, but it made sense. She hadn't seen much excitement since moving to Riverdale, and as unlikely as it seemed, Veronica was starting to think the pretty blonde was the most exciting thing about the town.

She finally put Betty's hair down and ran her fingers through it. It slipped through Veronica's hands like fine sand, smooth and soft. Her hands slipped to Betty's shoulders and ran all the way down the bare flesh to Betty's wrists. If she pressed her chest into the other girl's back, it would be an embrace.

"What are you doing?"

Veronica could hear the half-smile in Betty's voice, the one that affixed itself to Betty's face when she was confused or hesitant. Betty was almost smiling the wrong kind of smile. It was as intriguing as it was irritating. She let her hands fall away in a momentary retreat.

She tilted Betty's head to the side and began half of the French braid that would crown the blonde's face. Her fingers made quick work of the task and she gripped the girl's chin to move her face the other way.

"You're good at that," Betty said. "I'm not sure I'll be able to do it that well for you."

Veronica turned Betty's head once more to connect the braids. "So humble, Betty." Veronica finished the low ponytail, but left her hand wrapped around the nape of Betty's neck.

The hand that wasn't holding her steady slid down Betty's side slowly. Betty's body felt good through the thin fabric of their practice uniform. She got to the hem of Betty's top and lifted it just a little so that her fingers traced against the bare skin of Betty's side.

Betty twisted her head around until her neck was free in order to face Veronica, but Veronica still had one hand on her waist. "Seriously, what are you doing?" The smile was gone.

"Seducing you," Veronica whispered in her ear. Her newly free hand cupped Betty's face and she pressed her lips against her.

Betty pulled away and ducked her head into her shoulder. "I'm not like that."

"You were okay with it in the gym," Veronica pointed out.

"That was just for show." Betty sounded unsure.

"Was it? I certainly enjoyed it." Veronica moved in for another kiss. This time she came in so close that their noses knocked into each other. She sucked Betty's lower lip for half a second, before her friend moved away again. Veronica moved in again.

Before she could make contact a third time, Betty was standing before her where she sat on the bed. She was angry and upset, but still close. "We can't."

"Why not? You didn't run from the gym at tryouts. You aren't running from me now. Give me one reason we shouldn't and please don't say Archie. We both know that isn't happening anytime soon."

Betty seemed genuinely upset at her words. "You want one reason? Because you're mean. _Stereotypically_ mean. I would never enjoy something like – whatever – with someone like you."

Veronica reached out quickly and grabbed Betty's ass to pull her even closer. She could just lean forward and bury her head between Betty's legs. It would be quick and easy, but she settled for squeezing Betty's ass instead. "Maybe you'd enjoy it _because_ it's 'someone like me.'"

Betty put her hands on Veronica's shoulders to push her away, but Veronica kept her grip on the lower half of the other girl's body. One arm snaked around Betty's waist and pulled her close to her body between her legs in some semblance of a hug. That freed the other hand to dip low between the girl's thighs to brush against the thin compression shorts they practiced in.

Veronica rubbed her entire palm against Betty's clothed mound. The other girl's mouth parted and Veronica noticed that she was no longer trying to pull away. She kept up a steady pace. Betty began leaning into the supporting arm under her ass as the hand rubbed up and down between her legs. Her fingers dug into Veronica's shoulders as her eyes closed and her cheeks become a vibrant pink.

"I–this isn't–" Betty's thighs parted a little more.

"I want to touch you. Taste you," Veronica countered.

"Umm," Betty swallowed hard.

"Please?" Veronica said softly.

Betty's eyes flew open. She looked down at the other girl. "What?"

"Please?"

Something about the other girl asking sweetly had Betty nodding along with the movements of Veronica's hand. "Yes, yes." A little bit more and Betty would be–

Veronica stopped touching her and Betty could have cried out in disappointment. The brunette stood, sliding her hands up under Betty's shirt as she did.

"C-can I keep the top?" Betty asked.

There was a glint in Veronica's eye. "Just the pants off? Quick and dirty. I like that."

Betty's stomach jumped. She hadn't meant it like that, but she didn't have time to dwell. Veronica turned them so that it was her against the bed. She gave the other girl a light push and Betty sat down, her knees weak. She scooted towards the center absentmindedly and Veronica pursued her, crawling on her knees.

Betty stopped when she'd reached the headboard, somewhat reclining on it and the pillow behind her.

"Take off the shorts. _Please._ "

Betty nodded, still just as entranced with that word out of Veronica's mouth. She hooked her fingers into the clinging fabric and slowly tugged them off.

Betty's slow movement was borne of timidness, Veronica was sure, but it was maddening. Didn't she realize it was practically a striptease at that speed? Veronica met her hands when they reached her thighs and pulled the article off the rest of the way. She noticed the thong was with them. It took immense willpower not to zero in on Betty's center. Instead, she tried to enjoy the feeling of Betty's smooth legs as she finally bared her lower half completely.

She traced upwards slowly, past Betty's ankles – ankles she'd love to tie up someday – and the back of her knees – Veronica didn't miss the way Betty jerked in sensitivity when they were caressed – to finally meet the apex of her friend's thighs where her legs just barely laid open.

She breathed deep, both so Betty could feel her breath on her mound and so that she could take in Betty's sweet scent. The blonde worried her lips and looked away, embarrassed.

"You're beautiful," Veronica told her.

Betty looked low and met her eyes. "You can't mean–"

"I do. And you smell nice, too." Veronica smiled and found that she enjoyed teasing Betty. Not that anything she was saying was a lie. "Wider, please."

Betty tipped her head back and inched her thighs apart.

"Wider," Veronica grinned.

"How wide do they have to be?" Betty grumbled, but she moved them further apart anyway. She was starting to feel a little cold down there.

"Wider."

"You can't be serious." Betty looked down at her, irritated.

Veronica ran a finger softly across Betty, finding her clit immediately and making the other girl gasp. "So wide it hurts."

As Veronica lightly rubbed circles on her, Betty stretched her legs far apart. It made her feel wanton – and what if somebody came in to her room? There would be no hiding what they were doing, not with Betty completely exposed in this pose.

"That's a good girl. So eager."

"I'm not–"

Veronica gave one long, hard lick all across Betty's folds and she shut up immediately. She began to run her head up and down as she did it over and over, as she got a feel for Betty's cunt.

She purred and licked her lips. Not only was she gorgeous, but Betty was _sumptuous_. Soft and wet all over. The way she was already slick everywhere made Veronica think that it was seeping out of her. Uncontrollable. The thought excited the brunette and she caught a bit of the other girl's gentle pink flesh between her white teeth.

Betty moaned and the sound was more a realization of helplessness than pain. If Veronica's face buried in her pussy made Betty uncomfortable – and Veronica thought it might by the way Betty refused to look down her body between her legs – she still didn't try to pull herself away. Veronica was delighted. She had no plan to remove her mouth anytime soon. She smiled against Betty's sex, her tongue flicking out to touch the other girl's clit.

"Oh no," Betty said softly. The other girl thrashed in embarrassment as Veronica found out just how much wetter Betty's sex was than someone else's _mouth_. She could feel the slickness cover the area around her lips, like a Betty-milk moustache.

"Mmm." Veronica's lips took over now as she repositioned her head over Betty's mound. She sucked like Betty was the sweetest candy she'd ever had.

Her hands went helplessly to Veronica's jet hair. Veronica wanted to suck the very sensation out of her through her skin. It seemed like Betty couldn't decide whether she wanted that, too, or whether she wanted to push the other girl's face away. The blonde ultimately settled instead for quickly stroking the other girl's hair, unintentionally cluing Veronica in to the pace that Betty wanted.

Betty's hands were driving Veronica wild. Every once in a while, Betty's fingers would slip to her cheeks on their way to stroke down her hair and the feel of Betty's small, smooth hands on her face while she kissed and sucked between her thighs made Veronica feel cherished.

Veronica felt those hands against her again and gasped in Betty's sent, swallowing hard. She began working her neck hard by rocking her head and mouth into Betty and the blonde began to tremble. The hands on her head were helping her face get into the rhythm. Her teeth mashed into the girl's mound every so often and the girl would give small yelps, as if the sensations startled her every time. Veronica's hands slid from where they had been spearing Betty open to the girl's ass. She lifted Betty's pelvis up by her cheeks so that her mound would hit Veronica's mouth at the perfect angle for tasting and sucking.

Veronica started to fuck her own face against Betty.

She sucked and swallowed desperately at Betty. She couldn't get enough of everything, not rubbing her tongue hard at the girl's clit or mouthing it as close to her throat as she could get. Her favorite thing as her face went in, in, in towards Betty's mound was worrying the sensitive bud with her lips. She did it roughly and the steady pound she'd built up as she rocked against Betty's softness had the other girl shaking.

"Veronica," Betty said softly. "Veronica, Veronica!"

The brunette was nearly in tears. Her mouth was full of Betty's salty flesh and her own cunt was so slippery and aching that it hurt just to wiggle her lower body enough to rock into Betty.

"Ah!" It was a small noise and not completely remarkable, but Veronica looked up to see the intense pleasure on Betty's face as she closed her eyes and came hard. Her hands fell away to her side and her hips jutted up and into Veronica as her orgasm jerked its way through her system.

Veronica crawled up her friend's body and let herself fall on top of her. She was out of breath and extremely satisfied. She fulfilled the fantasy she'd had since laying eyes on the blonde and now she was _nuzzling_ her. Veronica knew that Betty would be too polite to push her away and she wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as she could get it to last.

"That was…nice," Betty finally spoke, but her voice sounded uncertain.

"Mmmhmm." Veronica tried to press closer to her again. "And I'll do it to you whenever you want. You taste so good."

Betty seemed like she didn't know what to say. "I should – do you want me to?"

Veronica didn't breathe. Could Betty be saying what she desperately hoped she was saying? "Only if you want."

"Do you want me to?"

"It wouldn't take much to make me come. Not after that." Veronica could hardly contain her excitement.

"That's a 'yes.'" She gave that smile again and seemed more determined than excited. "What do I do?"

"Don't be coy. I just ate you out like a five course meal."

Betty blushed and Veronica felt bad. "Look, maybe you could just touch me? The way I touched you earlier?" She rolled onto her back and peered at Betty hopefully.

"No, I – I want to try –" Betty's eyes moved down Veronica's body as she propped up on an elbow.

Veronica nodded and tried to contain her excitement. "First, your face goes this way." She grabbed the girl's head and pushed it lower.

Betty pulled away. "Don't pull at my head," she said with a frown. "I was on my way."

"Would you rather I sat on your face?"

Betty's mouth popped open. "There's that meanness again."

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "It's only mean if I don't let you breathe."

"I don't think this was a good idea." Betty sat back on her knees and glared at Veronica.

Veronica reached up and framed Betty's face. She gave the other girl a long, slow kiss. "What do you think of the way you taste?" She whispered the words before going in again and using her tongue to explore every inch of Betty's mouth, the same way she traced at her clit.

Veronica pulled away and lay back down on the bed. She pulled Betty's head lower once more, towards her core. This time, the girl didn't resist.

Her heart was pounding and her thoughts ran wild. She wondered if seducing Betty could be as easy as giving the girl an orgasm and whether Betty had ever even had one before. If she could get her to go this far, Veronica wondered at what else she could make Betty do. But first, the other girl _needed_ to tongue her pussy now, if she meant it, or Veronica would go insane.

Betty gave a small, testing lick. It was light, way too light and it didn't land near enough where she was needed.

"Do you know how to find it?" Veronica asked, strained.

"Yes," Betty defended herself, "it's just–you look different."

"I know. Everyone does!"

"I know!" Betty gave another experimental nudge against Veronica with her nose.

Veronica let out a deep breath. "You have to open me!" Her spread legs could only do so much.

Betty framed her hands around Veronica's mound. "Relax."

"You're not making me feel at ease."

Betty seemed almost pleased with herself. "You're like a little pillow."

"Shut up."

"It's a good thing." Betty slid her fingers between Veronica's plump folds and pumped them in and out against the length of her.

Veronica blushed high on her face and on the sides of her neck. "Betty, please."

The blonde used her thumbs on her friend's outer lips until she was finally bare to Betty's mouth.

When she finally put her lips against her and sucked, Veronica realized that it was better than a fantasy. So much better. Never in a million years could she have dreamed the sweet and uptight girl would kiss her there.

Betty was slow. Veronica didn't know if it was because she'd never done it before or if she was just taking her time. Both thoughts made her wild. To think that she could be the girl's first, that Betty would be with her and only her for as long as Veronica had say over it, made her wild.

The blonde forced two fingers on either side of her clit and sucked at the protruding bud. She was relentless. "You're not much for teasing, are you?" Veronica panted. Betty didn't say anything, just kept sweeping her blunt and forceful tongue over Veronica's sensitive skin, side to side.

Betty must have gone on like that for minutes, stopping only occasionally to swipe her fingers across the other girl and get a better grip on her clit. A deep frenzy of sensation was beginning to build between her legs when Veronica heard a light smacking sound. She looked down to see Betty Cooper kissing her cunt, her lips puckered as they met the soft flesh between her legs. Veronica grabbed Betty's head and pressed her close as she came. The other girl seemed started, but didn't resist. She even stuck out her tongue to give some final teasing licks to Veronica's fluttering sex.

Veronica fell back, the skin all over her body suddenly freezing. "Betty?"

Betty scooted up further on the bed and leaned over Veronica. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yes?"

"I don't think you're supposed to be so good at that."

Betty's answering smile was sardonic. "Because I'm an inexperienced goody-two-shoes?"

"No, because you claimed you weren't like 'that.'"

Betty pulled away. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

"Well, are you?" Veronica asked.

"Are you?" Betty countered. "I've seen the way you look at Archie."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You need to get over Archie. It's pathetic."

"Why do you care about what I do so much?" Betty pulled her knees up to her chest and turned away from Veronica.

"You're my only friend here, who am I supposed to care about?"

"Literally anyone else! Why are you obsessed with me and Archie?"

"You're just as obsessed with me! I'm confident enough to say what I want, do who I want. And you aren't and it drives you crazy." She grabbed her purse from the foot of the bed.

"You aren't confident, you're cruel." Betty tried to bite her cheek to keep her from crying, but the pain only made her eyes water more.

Veronica looked angry. "What are you talking about?"

"This –" Betty gestured to the messy bed. She still hadn't put on her bottoms.

Veronica looked sad. "Betty…"

"You haven't answered my question. Are you?"

The brunette looked away. "I don't know."

"Then why are you torturing me? Getting close to me and then doing – doing these things to hurt me?"

"Why are you letting me?" Veronica was back to being harsh again.

Betty just looked at her with those big, wet eyes.

"I – I know why. You're good." Veronica ran a hand through her hair. "I think I know why Archie won't let himself get too close to you, too. It's like – like you make people better and maybe it scares him, but I l – I like it. It makes me feel stupid in a good way. I'm selfish enough to want it – to want all of you. I want to be changed by you, be better because of you. And, I just really want you."

"I don't want to change you," Betty said, her brows drawn as she looked at her friend.

It was Veronica's turn to tear up. "Why wouldn't you? I'm mean and cruel."

"I want you to stop toying with me. I want to know why we did what we just did. I want to know what it means."

"It means I like you, Betty. And I want to keep liking you. All the time." Veronica's eyes slid up and down Betty's half-clothed body.

"And in public?" Betty's arms were still crossed.

Veronica sat down on the bed. "I know you want answers, Betty, but I don't have all of them. I don't really know what this is, or what I want it to be."

Betty sat next to her. "At least you're being honest. This isn't some elaborate joke? No hidden cameras? Because I don't really know how I feel anymore, either." She used her shoulder to nudge Veronica platonically.

"Hey, if you want to get down and dirty on film, I'd never say no to that keepsake." That elicited a small laugh from Betty. "No, no joke." The other girl didn't say anything else. "What do we do now?"

"We have an hour before we have to get changed for the game," Betty said. She fell back on the bed.

Veronica grinned and followed her.


	2. The Middle

**A/N: Thanks to _everyone_ for all the reviews. I've been attempting to show Betty's erotic evolution between the chapters (ie more flowery and unsure in the beginning and more confident in ch. 2), so feel free let me know if that is coming across. **

**Warnings/possible triggers: It got...weirder...this time, with a bit of bondage, some *potential* dubcon (although I'd like to take this moment to make it clear that both V and B are of age in this story and both are super into it).**

 **~AL**

* * *

Veronica licked some of the frosting from her fingers and gave Betty a suggestive leer. "Wanna taste?"

She held the cupcake – decorated with blue and yellow frosting for the cheerleader's annual fundraiser – up to Betty's mouth.

Betty shifted away uncomfortably. "No thanks. I actually have to go."

Veronica watched her leave with a smirk. It's not like their friends could see the hand she'd had on Betty's bare thigh. Nor could they have known that those hands often ventured elsewhere. It's not like any of them knew what the girls had been doing the past month.

Kevin's shrewd eyes followed Betty's retreat. "What is her problem?"

Veronica shrugged. "Maybe she's watching her weight."

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Has she looked in a mirror?"

Veronica felt a flash of jealousy, but managed to give him a benevolent look. "I agree Juggy, she's gorgeous. Goals, even. She's really going to have to get over her small-town bashfulness." And Veronica might just be the person to do it.

She unwrapped her cupcake.

* * *

Veronica leaned against the locker next to Betty's and tilted her head. "My place tonight? Mom still thinks we haven't finished that physics project yet. You want to have a sleepover?"

Betty looked around, but there wasn't anybody around in the locker room who could see the flirtatious way Veronica toyed with her hair because they were both way late for practice. "I can't tonight, V. I'm helping Archie write a paper. For a songwriter, English is not his strong suit." She laughed.

"Seriously?" Veronica rolled her eyes and pushed off from the lockers before clicking away on her heels.

"Hey!" Betty called out. "What's wrong?"

Veronica frowned. "You were helping Archie with an 'art project' the day before."

Betty raised her eyebrows. "Don't be ridiculous. Like us, Archie is also taking six classes. And he's trying to help his father, play football, and make music."

"Oh, he's so perfect then," Veronica said with scorn. "He does everything. Oh, except fucking you."

Betty could have slapped her. "What is wrong with you? You like him, too." Betty threw her hands out. "Or, you used to."

Veronica gave her a severe look. "That was before!"

"Before what? Before you decided our friendship could just casually include sex?"

"No, look –" Veronica ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't like it when you act like Archie is still the reason your world rotates."

"You want me to just stop being his friend?" Betty asked.

"Preferably, outside of school, yes." Veronica said in a businesslike tone.

"That's controlling," Betty argued.

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "It's the right thing to do!"

Betty narrowed her eyes. "I mean, it's not like I'm cheating. Archie and I aren't doing anything. And even if we were, you don't want a public relationship."

"I want to trust you, Betty. But you've known him so much longer than you've known me. Couldn't you just…stop seeing him so much?" Veronica pleaded.

"This fight isn't about trust, it isn't even about you and me. You're just jealous. And what's worse?" Betty shot daggers at Veronica. "I don't know if you're more jealous of me or him. How sick is that?"

Some of the fight left Veronica's shoulders and she pointedly ignored the implication. "But you still love him, don't you?"

Betty wiped under her eyes. "A part of me will always love Archie. You know that."

Veronica was horrified. "Does this really mean so little to you? Something to distract yourself until Archie magically realizes he's feeling the chemistry between you – which doesn't exist, by the way."

"Are you seriously going there again? I don't even know what _this,_ " Betty gestured between them, "is."

"You're my friend," Veronica said simply.

Betty turned the full force of her wide-eyed stare on Veronica. "Just friends?"

"No, of course not. We're…more." Veronica struggled for words.

A few tears fell down Betty's face as she shook her head. "If you want loyalty, you could try commitment. And maybe being less of a bitch."

Veronica could tell she was about to leave, so she grabbed her by the arms. "All I know is I want to touch away all the times you thought about him."

"Great. More meaningless sex. That solves everything." Betty tried to pull away.

Veronica held tight. "It is _not_ meaningless! That's what I - I deserve better than this."

"Excuse me?" Betty asked with disbelief.

She stared at Betty. "You want commitment from me? How about trying a little of your own? I deserve someone who isn't longing after someone else. I need someone who's okay with staying away from the one person who could damage our relationship."

Betty didn't back down. " _I_ deserve clarity. Because I don't know whether we even _have_ a relationship. Say what you want about me and Archie, but at least I know where I stand with him."

Veronica had a dangerous look on her face. "I can give you clarity." She leaned in.

Betty turned away from Veronica's mouth, but a hand on her chin pulled her back into place. Veronica's other went just below Betty's hip. She was wearing some ridiculous skort to practice in. Veronica violently tugged at one side of it when she reached the hem. She used her leg between Betty's for leverage as she tried to pull it off. Veronica ran her fingers quickly across Betty's single exposed hip and loved the way it dipped right into her center.

Although Betty resisted weakly at first, she eventually gave in. It wasn't the first time one of their arguments had led to something more enjoyable. Her hands went to Veronica's hair and stroked the strands as her body undulated towards Veronica's invading leg.

No longer needing to hold Betty's face in place, Veronica's other hand moved to Betty's other side to pull her bottoms low enough to expose Betty's panties.

Veronica fed Betty her tongue as her fingers roughly moved the thin white cotton of her underwear aside and slid against Betty's slickness.

Betty sucked her tongue, but pulled away. "What if someone comes in?"

"Thought you wanted to go public?" Veronica said sardonically as she pushed Betty until the other girl was sitting on the bench. It was easy to pull the skort the rest of the way off. "I love your thighs." Veronica kneeled, but Betty clamped her legs.

"Seriously, Veronica. They could come in."

Veronica stood and crossed her arms. "Unlikely. They already started practice. But anyway, you owe me."

Betty looked at her in disbelief, but Veronica's expression was stony. "Fine," she gulped. "Let's just get this over with." She slowly opened her legs.

"Words you will never say to me again." Veronica warned, ignoring Betty's splayed thighs. "Now get on your stomach."

"What?"

"You heard me. Stomach. On the bench. Now." Her face was unforgiving, cold almost.

Mutely, Betty did as she was told.

"That's right, straddle it." Veronica moved Betty's legs on either side of the bench. She squeezed Betty's ass while she was at it.

She turned around and went to her locker. Betty tried to raise her head and see what the other girl was getting, but veronica lifted a heeled foot to Betty's back to hold her in place. "Stay put."

Veronica put something on the bench out of Betty's eyesight and turned back toward her. She ran her hands under the girl's shirt, unhooked her bra and expertly slipped it off.

Veronica could tell Betty wanted to argue, and there was a disobedient set to her arms and legs as she tried to move her – but soon Betty wouldn't have a choice. She moved Betty's arms behind her back and swiftly wrapped the bra around the other girl's wrists and tied it tight.

"I'll lose balance!" Betty cried once she realized what Veronica had done as she shifted dangerously on the thin locker room bench.

"Better hold on tight with your legs," Veronica warned. She straddled Betty's lower back and Betty was startled to feel hot flesh against the fingers of her bound hands.

Veronica sighed in pleasure at the first contact, but then began riding Betty's restrained hands.

At that angle, Betty was unable to move her hands or fingers very effectively, but Veronica seemed to enjoy it just the same. "Veronica? I could do this better if you untied me."

She grabbed Betty's ponytail. "Shut up. It's my turn. Ah, ah, oh god!" Veronica cried out as one of Betty's protruding fingers slipped into her unintentionally. "Yes!" she slid on top of Betty's prone hands over and over, enjoying the rough, uncontrolled play at her pussy.

She pulled Betty into an arch by her hair with one hand and used the other to pull down Betty's V-neck so the other girl's breasts were exposed. The shirt got trapped beneath the underswell of the blonde's breasts so Veronica could easily squeeze her tits, pinch her nipples and scrap her nails against the sensitive nubs once they'd hardened.

With Betty's new arched position it was truly like Veronica had mounted and was riding Betty's back, her soft palms and fingers providing all the sensation Veronica needed. She held the other girl lose in an embrace from behind as her grinding became more sporadic.

"Fuck," she moaned into Betty's neck as the other girl gave an attempt to wiggle her hands against the other girl's cunt.

Veronica came and pressed her forehead into Betty's back. Veronica took a few slow, deep breaths before raising herself from Betty. She used the back of the other girl's white v-neck to wipe at her own slickness before moving away completely.

Betty went back to resting flat on her stomach, exhausted despite not having been stimulated.

"Can you untie me now?" she breathed.

"No," Veronica said. She sat down behind Betty's ass and Betty felt her panties being shifted once more. Then, a vibrating noise.

Betty started to struggle against her makeshift bonds. "What are you doing?"

"Putting a vibrator up your pussy." Veronica looked at the blue shaking thing. It was small, but powerful. Plus, school pride. "The package said it was discrete, but I don't know. This sounds kinda loud. Hopefully the other girls won't hear it over the music."

"But we're in the locker room." Betty said.

Veronica smiled. "Oh, you're going to practice."

Betty tried to free her arms. "You can't leave that in me for the rest of practice! I'll take it out."

Veronica shoved it in mercilessly and ignored it when Betty gasped. She met almost no resistance beyond the initial push. She proceeded to pull Betty's modest underwear tightly until they become nothing more than constricting strips of fabric. She then tied a knot in them so tight the elastic dug into Betty's skin.

"Get that out! What are you doing?!" It was only about the length of Veronica's pinky and maybe twice as wide, but the vibration was unbearable.

Veronica untied Betty's bra and the other girl stood rapidly. She tugged at the panties, but they were tied too highly around her waist – she couldn't pull them past her hips.

"I'll take them off after practice." Veronica promised. She threw the girl her bra. Her tits had been out and bouncing and it was adorable, but they couldn't be _too_ late.

"After–!" Betty shrieked.

"Put on your clothes. It's time to go show some spirit."

"Veronica!" Betty called out, but her friend had already redressed and headed for the gym.

* * *

Practice was horrible for Betty. Awful. Not only the constant vibration, but also the terror that her teammates would hear the persistent hum coming from between her legs. Every time they stopped the music they used for practice her heart stopped.

It was torture when she moved. Her pussy trembled as it clenched and unclenched in an effort to hold the small vibrator inside her – not that she could find release by pushing it out anyway. Her constricting underwear made sure of that.

And if she thought it was bad when she moved, it was a hundred times worse when she kicked or tried to do the splits.

At one point, when Veronica was supposed to be her anchor as she was hoisted to the top of the mini-pyramid, one of the ones off to the side, Veronica lost her grip and Betty came tumbling down on top of her. Betty was sure the brunette had orchestrated the moment to slam the palm of her hand into Betty's shaking mound. That, coupled with the harsh jolt of the fall, had Betty coming quickly.

But pleasure was a short spike dying quickly. There was no relief as the vibrator continued to buzz away. Betty felt a few tears fall as the pulses continued on against flesh already teased to completion.

Cheryl sneered at her. "That wasn't even a hard fall."

Veronica helped lift her to her feet. "C'mon, Betty. Only 20 more minutes of practice. You can do it."

Only Betty noticed the mocking twist of Veronica's expressive eyebrows as she encouraged her on.

Cheryl threw another cruel look at Betty. "It wasn't bad enough you two came so late, but Mondays are the shortest practice of the week. Pathetic. Maybe you aren't Vixen material."

Betty clamped her jaw and shifted her weight a little. "I'm fine."

And she did make it through. But she thought she was going to collapse. Veronica led her to the car she'd borrowed from her butler. Neither of the girls stopped to change. Betty leaned on Veronica heavily as she limped along, each step truly torture.

Veronica unlocked the doors and Betty crawled into the backseat and weakly laid on her stomach across the leather. "Get this thing out of me. Please," she begged.

Veronica pulled the other girls' bottoms down, but found the underwear far harder to remove than she thought they'd be. "They're stuck," she finally admitted, the first pangs of guilt coming to her. There were deep red dents in Betty's skin where the underwear continued to cut off her circulation. "We might have to wait till we get to your house." Veronica had to admit the thought of driving around with Betty half naked in her backseat was somewhat compelling.

"I have scissors in my bag." Betty motioned to a pink backpack.

"Of course you do," Ronnie muttered as she rummaged around. The girl had a Nancy Drew-level of over-preparedness.

She found the scissors neatly placed in the smaller organizer section of the bag. Putting the cool metal to Betty's skin, Veronica removed the underwear with a few careful snips. She tossed the ruined white scrap of fabric into the front seat, hoping she remembered to grab them later. They would be a little embarrassing to explain.

"Without any further ado…" Veronica slid the vibrator out of Betty. She swore it seemed less powerful than it had, the batteries doing their best to work overtime.

Betty finally relaxed against the seat. "Thank god." She made a move as if she were about to sit upright.

But then Veronica placed a hand on Betty's back to hold her in place.

"What now?" The other girl groaned.

Veronica leaned over Betty, now mostly in the car herself. "Giving you your reward." She captured Betty's ear in a rough suck, using her teeth to pull at the little pearl stud she found on Betty's earlobe. Her hand dipped to Betty's soaked pussy and slipped all around. She could feel the blonde's pulse still thrumming throughout her engorged flesh.

"I can't, not even…it's too much..." Even as Betty cried the words, her legs spread a little further.

"Ssh, this is the best part," Veronica assured her. Then two fingers slid into Betty with little warning. It would have been easy going if Betty had not been clenching so tightly. As it was, Veronica had use more force than necessary and Betty could feel her inner walls being scraped in a rough yet satisfying way. That blue vibrator had nothing on the sensation of Veronica's fingers inside her.

Veronica quickened, but did not rush. She kept plunging her fingers into the tired blonde beneath her. Her other hand steadily massaged her clit. Betty lost her breath. Her clit had been sadly neglected during practice. It was one of the reasons Veronica's sly slap to her swollen center had driven Betty so crazy. Her touch was doing much the same, just then, as Betty hung nearly half out the car.

"What if someone sees?" Betty asked for the second time. She'd wholly given up to the treatment now; restraints were not necessary. Her sweaty forehead felt good against the cool seats and flyaway hairs from her usually immaculate ponytail were everywhere.

She lifted her hips a little as Veronica gave a particularly pleasurable twist to her thrust.

Betty didn't know what Veronica could possibly be getting gout of this. She lay on top of Betty's back as she pinned her down and fondled her. Only Betty was exposed to the world, her bottoms still trapped around her ankles and athletic shoes.

"Better hope that you took so long getting to the car that everyone else is gone."

Betty could hear the grin in Veronica's voice. She whimpered.

"Or that they're all still changing," Veronica teased.

"Veronica, please." Betty's voice caught.

"What is it?" Veronica's lips brushed against Betty's neck.

But Betty could not find the right way to say what she needed. Veronica's fingers continued their relentless push in to her again and again, until the jerk of her fingers finally tipped something over in Betty.

She moaned and gripped the seat tightly as Veronica held her still. Unlike the toy Veronica knew just how to draw the orgasm out. To tease her. To make it last and last with probing caresses until Betty found her eyes tearing up again.

Eventually, Veronica released her. She licked her fingers clean like she liked Betty's taste better than the frosting she'd had earlier. She moved to the driver's side door.

Betty was left to turn over and pull her own bottoms up, sans underwear, but that was all she could do. She stayed in the backseat as Veronica dropped her off at her house.

Betty slowly got out and trudged up her front steps, her core aching with a numb pleasure. She glanced back at Veronica only to find the other girl wasn't looking at her. She was reapplying some lip gloss in the car visor's mirror before she pulled away.


	3. The Rear End

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. But at least it's the one year anniversary of this story! Happy Valentine's Day - or, shall I say, Betty & Veronica Day?!**

 **Warning: F/F Anal. It was almost too much for _me_ and I wrote the gosh darn thing, so just...know what you're comfortable with before reading. I almost think I wrote the entire 10,000+ word story just to make that ch. 3 title pun.**

 **If that's not your thing, feel free to skip to the non-explicit Epilogue, which I will be uploading shortly.**

 **Love, AL**

* * *

Just then the brunette threw her arm around Betty's shoulders. "Did you hear? Practice was canceled. Want a ride home?"

Betty knew. 'Odor issues' in the gym. Probably just Reggie and his gang of misfits hiding stink bombs or rotten fish guts or something. She had hoped it would mean she wouldn't have to face Veronica today. "I'm walking." She shrugged the arm off.

Veronica stayed close to her side. "I'll walk with you. Smithers can always drop me off later to get the car."

"I'm fine." Betty walked past her without looking at her.

Veronica backpedaled until she was in front of the blonde. "Betty, c'mon." She stroked her cheek. "Don't pout." She puckered her bottom lip in imitation.

"This wasn't a good idea."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You can't still be mad. I made it up to you. Repeatedly."

Betty tried to walk past Veronica, but she stopped her with a hand. Betty allowed herself to turn. "You don't get it. I'm done." In her anger, she felt her eyes fill instantly. It made her angrier.

Veronica became a little more serious and more than a little frustrated. "What is really going on?"

"You think you can just pull some Christian Grey shit and I'd be okay with it?"

"You seemed okay with it when I was making you come."

"What am I to you? What is this?"

"I'm tired of this argument, Betty. I told you this already. I'll hold your hand, take you to prom, french you in French class. I'm here for this, for us."

"You aren't acting like it."  
"How?!" Veronica gave a dark laugh.

"You act like you're so much better than me. More sophisticated, better clothes, a car. And you never let a moment pass by without rubbing it in my face whether we're at pops, at practice, or in bed. And I hate it."

"No." Veronica shut her down.

"No?" Betty asked.

"No," Veronica said simply. "You like my class. You like my style. You like me."

"Not very much at the moment, actually," Betty argued.

"This is about the sex, isn't it?"

"This is about the dynamics of our relationship."

The brunette held up her hands in understanding. "You want to be on top more. I get it."

"Veronica, I'm serious about this."

Veronica smiled in earnest. "So am I. You like me? You can have me."

"What?"  
"Any way you want me. Maybe I need a spanking for being such an uppity bitch. Maybe you want to give me a taste of my own medicine, tie me down and torture me."

"Veronica, that isn't what this is about."  
"Sure it is, Betty. And I'm fine with that. I like strong women."

"You're doing it again. You're just assuming you know better than me–"

"Your parents are still taking Polly out to that weekend parenting seminar for single mothers, right?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Veronica beamed. "I'll see you at ten. I'll make sure to wear something appropriately weak and feminine. You have the pants on, Betty Cooper. I look forward to it." She winked and bounced away.

"Veronica! That's not–!"

Betty walked the rest of the way incredibly irked. Veronica had refused to grasp her point. What a ridiculous assumption! The sex! Betty had been on top before and besides, when did Veronica ever wear something that _wasn't_ completely girly? This wasn't about BDSM and Betty, it was about _respect_.

But maybe Veronica would only understand if Betty got on her level. Maybe she did need to teach the 'uppity bitch' a lesson.

 _Am I really going to drag myself down to her behavior?_ Betty asked herself.

When Betty got home, her mom still hadn't left. She saw Betty and rushed to her. "Are you sure you're going to be okay for the weekend?"

"Yes, for the final time, Veronica will be staying with me and the doors will be locked and I will do nothing but watch TV."

"No boys?"

"No boys," Betty promised.

"No parties?"

"Just a party for two," she quipped.

"Alright," Alice sighed. "But don't get any ideas. I asked the neighbors to keep an eye out."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Ooh! Don't forget to give Polly the present when you pick her up!" She handed her mom a wrapped parcel.

Alice nodded and took the gift. "Right. Here are the keys to my car, we'll be taking your dad's. Use it wisely, Betty. I love you, honey."

Betty nodded dutifully. "I love you, too."

Her mom and dad hugged her before piling in the car and pulling away.

Betty looked at the key in her hand. Yes, she decided. She _would_ lower herself to Veronica's level. But first she'd need supplies.

* * *

Veronica pulled up just as Betty had finished hiding her newest haul. She bounced up the steps and met her girlfriend with a quick kiss once the door was closed behind her. She then swept into Betty's home like she owned the place.

Betty rolled her eyes and locked the door. As soon as she turned to face Veronica, the brunette threw off the trench coat she'd been wearing. Betty's jaw temporary lost the ability to close.

Veronica was in lingerie, a black number that was all straps crisscrossing over her abdomen, decollage and thighs. She gazed at Betty daringly, her eye makeup a little smokier and her lips a little redder than usual.

Betty hid behind a small, unaffected smile while she desperately tried to collect her thoughts. She hadn't imagined hopping into bed with veronica right away, but now it was starting to look like a good idea. "Eager, huh?" She finally said.

Veronica smiled. She knew her effect. "It's been ages since we've been alone together. In a house. With a bed. And I've been denied far too long."

Veronica took the steps that closed their distance and kissed Betty's neck as her fingers started to lift the hem of the fuzzy pink sweater she was wearing.

Betty grabbed her hands and backed away. "I was actually thinking we'd watch TV. I need to get caught up."

Veronica backed off and her face registered surprise. "Me or TV? And you picked TV? Bettykins, I know I'm your first real relationship, but that's a mistake."

"Don't call me that."

"What?" Veronica laughed as her surprise doubled.

"It's what you call Archie. And you treat him like a puppy. I'm not a puppy," she said darkly.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You're not a doll, you're not a puppy. Not my plaything. We've been over this, B. we are both willing participants who, last I checked, really liked touching each other and being touched."

"That's true. But right now I want to watch TV."

Veronica was frustrated, but she tried to remember this weekend was her gift to Betty. "Fine. Can you get me one of your nightshirts? This isn't exactly comfortable. I didn't count on being in for so long."

"Keep it on," Betty challenged.

"What?" Veronica asked.  
"I like it." Betty gave her such a long, lingering look that it left Veronica blushing. "It's sexy." Her green eyes were confident and her expression betrayed no insecurity.

Veronica nodded silently. "TV in lingerie it is."

"Good." Betty left for the living room without waiting to see if her girlfriend was following.

"What are we watching?" Veronica asked. She collapsed onto the couch and made herself comfy on the blanket Betty set down.

Betty didn't have a plan. Definitely didn't have a show picked out. Everyone was watching Stranger Things, but that wasn't exactly sexy. Game of Thrones was a little too violent. "Good Behavior," she decided.

"Never heard of it."

"She steals, he kills. Both of them are trying to be better people. You'll catch on." Betty pressed a button on the remote and the show began.

"Trying to be good people, huh? What is that, like your crack?"

Betty ignored her.

They weren't yet two episodes in and Veronica had ended up cuddling into Betty's lap as they watched the two main characters get into it with undeniable chemistry. And although Betty worked at keeping it cool, she couldn't stop her left hand from tracing Veronica's bare back. Her fingers slipped under the straps and kneaded into Veronica's muscles.

Finally Veronica couldn't take it anymore. "I like this show." Veronica whispered into Betty's ear.

Betty still didn't engage the way she knew her girlfriend wanted her to. "What do you like about it?" she asked instead.

Veronica willed her to pay more attention to her. "I like how classy Letty is. For a royal fuckup. And I like it when Javier speaks Spanish. And they're sweet together. But we're sweeter." Veronica grabbed Betty's chin, and forced their lips to meet.  
Betty kissed her briefly, but turned away to watch the show again. She kept her hands on Veronica's body, though.

Veronica groaned into Betty's thigh. "When I said you could torture me, this wasn't what I had in mind."

Betty looked down at her and stroked her hair. "I just want to see how long we can last without resorting to our baser natures."

"But baser natures are so fun." Veronica twirled her fingers on Betty's thighs. Betty had chosen to wear a comfortable nightgown. It kept her legs deliciously bare.

"Veronica." The warning was clear in her voice.

"I may be a bitch, but I hate the doghouse. Please don't be mad at me, anymore."

"I'm not mad."

"Good." Veronica smiled. "Now let me take care of you. I've been dying to touch you all day." She reached Betty's panties and tugged.

"It isn't always about you." Betty held Veronica's hands to still them.

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course," Betty answered.

Veronica smiled. "Then sit back while I satisfy both my cravings and your needs." She slid off the couch to go on her knees before Betty.

Betty let her push up her pajamas and lifted her bottom so Veronica could slide her cotton candy blue panties down her thighs and past her ankles. Without prompting, Betty opened her legs and waited for Veronica.

It didn't take long because Veronica wasted no time. Her lips were on her almost immediately and Betty gasped.

Betty focused her attention on the television – not that she could follow the show much. She kept her arms on the back of the couch and let Veronica do all the work. This seemed to bother the brunette, who started to work Betty over with more than eagerness. Since Betty was not unaffected by their cuddle session on the couch, the result was a wet, noisy smacking as Veronica began to satiate her ravenous appetite.

For Veronica, it was strictly business, almost professional. There was no small, sweet start. She met Betty's pussy open-mouthed and probing. Her tongue lapped at Betty's cunt and lapped up to hit her clit with every bob of her head. Her teeth occasionally scraped against Betty in impatience as she finally got to eat her girlfriend out.

It was becoming more difficult for Betty not to fall apart. She began to feel wet and uncomfortably swollen. Deciding that control was subjective, Betty wrapped her hand in Veronica's dark hair and held her down. "Faster," she begged, but it came out as a command. The brunette had already been furiously grinding her face into Betty's cunt, but the blonde set a faster pace with her urging hand and thrusting hips. She came hard and gave Veronica no warning. She held her face into hard until her body relaxed.

"Thanks," Betty said calmly as she closed her legs and focused back on the TV.

Veronica looked at her expectantly. "That's it?"

"What, you were expected a business transaction?" Betty asked. "Repayment of some sort?"

"I was expecting my girlfriend to be a little more grateful."

"You wanted to taste me. I let you. How about you show some gratitude?"

"You can't be serious."

Betty dead-eyed her. "You're already on your knees. That's a good start."

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Veronica stood.

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" Betty asked.

Veronica opened her mouth to argue, but then gave a slow smile. "Oh. You're taking me up on my offer and this is part of you game. In that case," she ran her hands over Betty's thighs. She went back to her knees. "Thank you, master." She paused. "How was that for gratitude?"

"Don't call me that."

"Thank you, _Betty_." She nipped at the skin on Betty's inner thigh. "Is there anything else you want? I'll do anything."

"I want to watch TV."

Veronica huffed as she stood up and sat back down on the couch. "Weird foreplay, but I'll bite."

Betty ignored her as the hours, once again, passed by. She noticed Veronica fidgeting and tugging at the straps. "Would you rather be naked?" she asked.

"Honestly? Yes."

"Then take it off. I want you to be comfortable.

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "Do you? Because I'm pretty uncomfortable after you 'let' me taste you."

Betty watched her begin to undress. "Really? Tell me why."

"I'm horny, B. Being that close to you and not being able to do anything is driving me crazy."

She was naked and Betty's eyes lingered lower than her waist. Was she imagining it or was there already a slickness seeping between her legs? "Tell me more," she demanded.

"I'm not great at dirty talk. I'm more direct – if you haven't noticed." She covered herself with her hands.

"Well, right now I want to watch TV. So, if you're serious you are going to have to convince me."

Veronica straddled betty's lap. "Well, I am always up for a challenge."

"What do you want me to do?" Betty asked.

"I want you to touch me–"

"Show me."

Veronica used one hand to steady herself on Betty's shoulder and let the other dip low. "Like this. The very top of your finger circling my clit. And I want your other hand's fingers to push into me. Two fingers, right away. Maybe a little rough at first." Her arm flexed as she shoved two fingers into herself and she moaned as she treated her own body as roughly as she imagined Betty would.

The blonde was beginning to breathe a little heavier, despite not touching or being touched.  
"Do you want me to use my mouth?"

Veronica moaned again. "Not right away. I want to come on your hands. Maybe with my nipples in your mouth." She moved her now wet fingers to pinch at her soft nubs until they were hard and slick. "I want you rough with them, too. Using your teeth." Veronica gave an involuntary thrust of her hips.

"Is there anything else you want, Veronica?" Betty saw and felt her hesitate. "Veronica?"

Veronica suddenly looked at her. "There is one thing."

Betty held her eye contact. "Go on."

"I want to grind against you." Betty felt her hot flesh suddenly press into her leg "And I want you against me. I've been…researching. It's called tribbing."

"Tribbing?"

Veronica dropped in to whisper into betty's ear. "I want to rub our pussies together."

Betty suddenly wanted that very much, too. But tonight would be about what _she_ wanted. She flipped Veronica off her lap. "Go to my room and wait for me there."

"How long will you be?" Vernonia asked with excitement.

"10 minutes."

"What am I supposed to do while I wait?" she pouted.

"Use a pillow." Betty turned away and trusted Veronica would take her promise to do _whatever_ Betty wanted seriously.

She went to the place she'd hidden what she bought earlier. It didn't take long. She made sure of that. Still, Veronica was impatient. "Betty," she acknowledged when the blonde entered the room. She was sprawled over Betty's bed like a queen.

"I see the pillow wasn't necessary."

"And I see your bag of goodies. May I assume there is some kind of present in there? She held out her arms. "Maybe fuzzy purple handcuffs? I'm ready to get this over with." She teased.

Betty quirked a brow. "On your stomach," she demanded.

Veronica smiled. "Of course. Poetic, Betty, really poetic. Shouldn't you be wearing your black wig?"

"Shouldn't you be doing as you're told?"

"I was told to be more mindful of how my actions affect you. And I am. Did you not see what I wore to your house?" She was being flippant, but she still laid on her stomach.

Betty ignored the references to the locker room conversation and concentrated on tying the silk pink rope securely around the brunette's lower limbs. Veronica resisted in surprise she felt hands at her ankles, but willed herself to allow her girlfriend to pull her legs taut.

Betty had looked up videos for an hour to learn the right knots. Looking at Veronica now, she had no doubt they would hold until she pulled on just the right spot of pressure. She had done good work. She knew helping Kevin with his merit badges would pay off.

And paying off they were. She admired the way Veronica's legs were stretched so widely that her pussy peeked out. Betty ran a hand over Veronica's ass, but stopped just short of teasing that tempting show.

"Are you going to tie my hands?" Veronica asked.

"No, I want you free to struggle a little."

Veronica shivered. "Big talk, B."

Betty squeezed a large amount of oil onto Veronica's back. She began to work it into her flesh. It smelled like vanilla and caramel.

"Betty," Veronica enjoyed the massage so much she couldn't find her will to make a snark comment about how Betty wasn't turning out to be very good at the whole 'dominant' thing.

"Relax. Let me touch you the way I want to."

As perfect as the massage was, Veronica began to feel a little apprehension. The way Betty's hands put just the right amount of force at just the right spaces of tension on her body didn't feel intimate the way she would have imagined. Like Betty was touching her and reducing her to putty just to prove a point.

She worked her hands into Veronica's shoulders and back like a professional, impersonal…until Betty got to her lower half and she let her fingers slid over the swell of Veronica's ass. Lightly this time, not digging into the muscle. She moved to the backs of Veronica's thighs and her fingers sank into the soft flesh she found there.

Veronica began to understand that this was teasing on a new level. Betty was sliding her hands all over Veronica's slick, oiled flesh without ever touching her erogenous zones.

Betty focused back on Veronica's shoulders again. The change was sudden, but thrilling. She dug in a little harder and let her fingers surge across Ronnie's smooth skin. Her hands dug deep down and manipulated the muscles at Ronnie's waist. It was only when the blonde ran her palms over and over across her inner thighs that Veronica arched up. Betty decided to do it again and again. Each time it felt like her fingers sank millimeters closer to Ronnie's swollen lips. Until finally, Betty pried her open with a massaging touch and found that despite avoiding Veronica's core, her moisture was everywhere.

As soon as Veronica lifted her hips in frustration – her knees and elbows as leverage – Betty stopped working over and around Veronica's slightly puffy lips to focus on her ass instead and the brunette groaned. "Please, I won't bite. Promise."

Betty slid a slim, oiled finger against Veronica's tightly scrunched back door.

Veronica's eyes snapped open. "Betty," she said in a warning.

"You said anything."

"That's – I didn't mean my ass!" Veronica spluttered.

"Haven't you _ever_ done it before?" Betty continued to stroke the hole and Veronica's thighs shifted like she suddenly desperately wanted them closed.

"No, I haven't!"

"Don't you want me to be your first?"

"I don't know if I want _anyone_ to be first when it comes to there, Betty!"

Betty smiled a small smile at Veronica's back. "It's just a little dildo. Hardly bigger than the one you put inside me at practice…you do remember when you did that, right?" The very tip of her finger lightly pressed inside. With her other hand, she began to work her fingers over veronica's ass once more.

Veronica groaned and grabbed a pillow to slam her head into. "You're right. Just please go slow."

"What was that?" Betty asked, going nail deep.

Veronica groaned, knowing just what betty wanted. "Please."

"Please what? You know, explicit consent is pretty important." Betty teased, testing the stretch of Veronica's rosebud by hooking her forefinger and applying the slightest pressure to pull it a little.

"Please fuck my ass." She burrowed her face back into the pillow.

Betty circled over Veronica's clit, but let her other hand sink into her slowly so Veronica would become used to the feeling of her ass being invaded little by little. She stroked away at the tiny nub until Veronica was desperate to come. Then, without warning, betty plunged both of her fingers in deep, so that Veronica's two holes were assaulted in tandem.

She jerked wildly and screeched, but her hips were back to being open and eager – the restraints almost weren't necessary. One finger wasn't asking much of that naturally elastic and mysteriously intriguing canal and with the sudden invasion of her pussy she'd been desperate for for the past twenty minutes and she was almost distracted from the strange new sensation. Distracted from just how completely open and vulnerable and embarrassed she felt to have Betty's finger moving in her ass. Almost.

It got worse when she added a second finger to both holes. She tried to focus on how good her pussy felt, but it became impossible to ignore the ass fucking it felt like she was already taking.

"This is so wrong," Veronica gasped. Shouldn't she be in more pain? Sure, Betty's fingers had been oiled and she could feel more being poured into her ass, but this felt…not bad. In fact, she felt a sick thrill.

"You like it that much?" Betty said in surprise. "That's good, because I like seeing you like this."

At her girlfriend's words, Veronica's stomach clenched. "Oh, I think I'm going to come!"

Betty stopped abruptly.

Veronica got to her knees as best she could with her legs tied apart so that she could turn around and glare at Betty. "Why would you do that?" Her eyes opened in alarm when she saw her. "Betty?"

The blonde's eyes were closed tight as she slipped the larger end of a purple double-sided dildo into her cunt. Betty clipped the straps.

Veronica was shocked. Even Betty's thighs were wet. She'd gotten really turned on when she was playing with Veronica. But that purple… _thing_ was no joke. The other end was smaller and Veronica was wet, too, but she wasn't sure she wanted that end in her ass – even with all the lube. "Oh, B…" she breathed in apprehension.

"See, it's small," Betty's face was tense as she got used to the heavy dildo currently inside her. "We'll save the big ones for when you're ready to beg for them."

"Yeah right," Veronica said with disbelief.

Betty grabbed the back of her thighs. "I'm going to need you to relax."

"Already?" Veronica squeaked out, but instead of an answer she felt the tip of the dildo push against her. "Oh – ow! That is so easy for you to say." She tried to brace herself, but the entrance started to actually hurt.

Betty could sense the resistance when she tried to push forward – it felt wonderful for her, stimulating, but she tried to remember to temper Veronica's punishment with softness.

She retreated and began to slide into Veronica's pussy with her fingers of one hand while she moved the hands steadying the dildo to where the toy met her friend's ass. The dark-haired girl had tensed up again, nervous, so Betty used two fingers and her thumb to work her ass open so that the head of the strap-on fit inside. She added a little more lubricant to the dildo's shaft.

"Are you ready?" Betty kissed the back of Veronica's head and began to work the fingers of the hand in her cunt a little faster.

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her hands and tried to focus on keeping her bottom half relaxed. She was almost ready for the hard plastic – anything had to be better than Betty's wiggling, invading, probing fingers. "Yeah, I'm ready for you to get this out of your system."

It was the wrong thing to say. Betty pushed forward a little harder this time, ignoring Veronica's shriek. Veronica tried to wiggle away, but the restraints didn't leave her that much room.

Betty felt a chill go through her. She could see how this could become addicting. It felt so good when she pushed in and the double-sided dildo went into her all the more deeper the harder she pushed. And she got a thrill at seeing Veronica vulnerable and complacent beneath her. Taking it up the ass.

She pulled out slowly.

"Oh my god." Veronica's voice wavered. Her muscles contracted around the fingers Betty still had in her other hole.

Betty smiled. "You like that?" She pushed forward again and coordinated it with a shove of her hand. Veronica's arms suddenly gave out, but she kept her ass high in the air.

Betty continued to push in happily, making sure to focus extra attention on the ministrations to Veronica's core and clit. Her stomach dropped when Veronica started rocking back into her. She thought maybe this was all she wanted – Veronica taking everything she could give. Veronica begging for it.

Because, she _was_ begging for it. It had started out as helpless little cries mixed with both pleasure and pain, but eventually became a montage of "please, Betty, please Betty, please Betty." And if there was ever anything that drove Betty crazy it was that word on _her_ lips. She ran her fingers frantically across Veronica's clit.

Veronica began to fall apart at the dual sensations. "Oh, fuck!" She was so mortified she even tried to fight her body. "I can't believe you're going to make me come with that thing in my ass."

Betty felt a twinge at that admission and really started to pound into her. "This is what you deserve, isn't it? Isn't this what you expected? Dirty girls like you love doing depraved things like this." She didn't gentle her thrusts or her words.

"Yes, yes, Betty, I'm sorry! God, this feels so good."

Betty started to feel her own orgasm approach as every stiff glide into Veronica's ass also pushed the bulbous head of the double-ended dildo into a particularly pleasurable spot. The pace became uniform, almost soldier-like. She knew if she kept going, she would find her release.

"Oh my god, Betty!" Veronica cried, her fingers gripping the sheets. Her thighs strained vainly against the ropes as she let Betty ride her.

"Yeah, oh yeah," Betty had to catch her breath. "I accept your apology. Your punishment is over." Betty's hands dug into Veronica's waist as she gave a short thrust. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not until I come, you bitch," Veronica growled out, near tears. First, she made her beg and now she made her _actually_ want it.

"Oh, thank god." Betty pushed into her girlfriend and moved her fingers over Veronica's clenching, open hole. She toyed in and out and around of Veronica's sensitive spots as she left no area of Veronica unexposed. All the while, Betty was banging into her from behind, desperate to find her own leverage.

She scraped against Ronnie's clit and the girl shook and cried out. Her knees lost their strength as she gasped in relieved, suffering, longing, loving breaths.

Betty pushed into her still open legs just once more before her own climax was triggered by the sight of the spent girl beneath her. She kissed the brunette's back and gently disentangled the sexy toy from their bodies. She threw it into the bag to wash later.

Although highly satisfied with Veronica's contrition, she was reluctant to untie Veronica's legs, but she did. "You can go clean up if you want."

Veronica got off the bed and had to steady herself as blood rushed back into her legs and she felt the soreness in her ass. "Oh, this is going to be worse tomorrow."

Betty ignored her. "You have to come right back here. To the bed. To be tied up again."

That caught Veronica's attention. "I thought you said my punishment was over?"

"It is. Now, I'm going to fulfill your fantasies."

Veronica's already flushed face got even pinker.

Betty smiled as she watched her hobble off.


	4. Epilogue & Playlist

"I swear, V."

"Don't be mad, Bets."

The blonde glared at Veronica. Betty was wearing an old baby pink t-shirt she didn't care about getting dirty, but most of the grease had gotten on her cheeks anyway. It was cute. "You're cute." Veronica tilted her head and voiced her thoughts.

"This is a nice car, Veronica," she insisted as she refused to be distracted.

"I know." Veronica started to sound defensive.

"So you can't just ignore the check engine light."

"I didn't notice it, I swear."

Betty ignored her. "And how long has it been since your last oil change, anyway?" She twisted a cap and pulled out a long thin rod, which she then started to wipe with a rag.

"Probably since whenever the dealer did it."

Betty's mouth gaped open. "Didn't you get this for your 16th birthday?"

Veronica shrugged. "Yeah."

"That's two years ago!"

"You only have to get your oil changed, like, every 3000 miles, I thought."

"Yes." Betty said slowly

"So Riverdale is tiny! It would probably take me a decade to rake up 3000 miles."

"School and back, trips to Pops, going to the woods, driving me to the farm to see Polly and the kids – it all adds up, V! Most people get one every three months. No wonder your car is having problems. You are way overdue."

Veronica slipped her arms around Betty's waist. She kissed her neck. "Good thing I have a mechanic girlfriend."  
Betty pulled away and cast a surreptitious glance at the house. "My parents might be home."

Veronica sighed and placed her hand on the car to lean against it, but withdrew it in disgust when she touched grime. "I have been thinking about that."

"About what?"

Veronica's words were carefully chosen. "You want to go public. Maybe our parents are a good place to start."

"Are you serious?" Betty was about to smile, but she couldn't through her disbelief.

"Completely serious, Betty Cooper. Have you ever known me to be capricious?"

"Well, occasionally, yeah."  
"Not this time. We'll do it today. I'll tell my parents. You tell yours. Then we'll work on our game plan."

"Game plan?"

Veronica was completely serious. "For conquering the school in our senior year as Riverdale High's most sensational and sexy power couple. Of course."

Betty's eyebrows shot up. "Of course."

Betty silently finished up the repair work on Veronica's car. When she was finished and the engine ran like new, Veronica looked at her adoringly. "I so don't deserve you." Betty rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. You are way too good for me. In every way. You are above me."

Betty smiled at her. "Don't say things like that. This is a relationship of equals, remember?"

Veronica just smiled at her. Ever since the weekend she'd stayed over she'd been more open and loving. Less afraid to be vulnerable or show just how much Betty meant to her. Betty might have found it scary if it didn't also feel so perfect.

She gave Veronica a quick hug and then Betty watched her drive away nervously.

She went inside to clean up but found her mother instead.

"Mom," she stopped the blonde reporter.

"Yes, honey?"

Betty was afraid she wouldn't have the courage to do this if she waited any longer. She was really hoping her faith in Veronica wasn't misplaced. That Veronica was telling her parents, too, because Betty was about to put it all on the line. "There's something I have to tell you."

Her mother looked at her expectantly. "Well, spit it out honey. Time is money."

"I have been discovering myself – as a young adult does – and I have recently gotten into a…relationship." Betty gulped.

"Oh, honey, no…"

Betty hurried on. "Veronica and I have been dating."

Alice Cooper suddenly deflated with relief. "Thank God it's not a Southsider."

"Mom!" Betty said in shock.

"Well, I mean, really. You aren't dating the riffraff and I don't have to worry about another pregnant teen daughter. I'm thrilled. Does veronica want to come over for dinner?"

Betty was shocked at what felt like a whirlwind coming from her mother. "You aren't surprised…or disgusted?"

"Surprised?" Alice looked her daughter up and down. The girl was covered in grease today and was more of a man than her husband usually was. "Honey, no. Disgusted?" Alice pulled her daughter in, grease and all. "Never."

Betty felt her eyes fill up. "Thanks, mom."

Alice pulled away and grimaced. "I have to go change now, grease monkey. You okay to tell your dad or do you want me to?"

"I'd really like you to be there. Do you think he'll react like you?"

Alice's eyes grew stern. "He will if he knows what's good for him. He might be a little confused about that massive crush you always had on Archie, though."

" _I'm_ confused about that crush," Betty admitted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sexuality is a spectrum, don't pigeonhole yourself, experimenting is natural – blah, blah, blah. I think I'm through expensing stereotypical understanding mother talk for now. Which reminds me, Veronica is _not_ allowed in your room with the door closed anymore."

"Mom!"

"No more sleepovers, curfew _will_ be enforced, and Veronica will come over for a family dinner."

"You've already interrogated Veronica, mom."

Alice gave Betty the famous Cooper brows. "Not as my daughter's girlfriend, I haven't. And don't think I'm going to take it easy on her, either, because of her parents' influence. She may not be a serpent, but she does come from questionable stock."

"Please don't mention that during dinner."

"We'll have to wait and see."

"That just means you will!"

Alice brushed off her daughter's concerns. "Yes, it does." She kissed Betty's cheek and headed up to her room to change out of the outfit Betty's grease had ruined.

* * *

 **Playlist**

You Wreck Me – Tom Petty

Boyfriend – Tegen and Sara

Location – Khalid

Tell Me Baby – Red Hot Chili Peppers

Hate This Place – Goo Goo Dolls

Sweet Talk – Saint Motel

Animal – Neon Trees

Play Date – Melanie Martinez

From Eden – Hozier

Gods and Monsters – Lana Del Rey

Around My Head – Cage the Elephants

Party for Two – Billy Currington

My Neck, My Back – Elle King (cover)

Meant to Be – Florida-Georgia Line & Bebe Rexha

Jackie and Wilson – Hozier


End file.
